qwertypediafandomcom-20200214-history
Quigley Quidquatius
A star of Qwertyuiop. Quigley Quidquatius is the prince of the Kingdom Under the Sea. He has spent his entire life in the Palace, which his father, King Quornelius, has never let him leave. He yearns to see the world outside the Kingdom, but the King is adamant about keeping Quigley at home and safe. Early Life Qwertyuiop Despite his best intentions, the safety of the Kingdom is disrupted when the Black Army invades from Darken in the east. They overwhelm the city, easily defeating the underfunded and lazy fish army. The King Under the Sea is kidnapped by the invaders and Ploogie LaPlage, an adviser, turns traitor and is appointed regent. Quigley, due to his extensive knowledge of the Palace Under the Sea, is able to find his way out through the cellars without detection. Down there, he finds a rogue Jellyfoe who has been making his home there for years. Quigley emerges safely. He heads to Darken, where the Black Army has taken his father. There, he infiltrates the Black Jail, a fortress within the city gates where prisoners of war and other high security detainees are held. He defeats the jailer, Johnny Boy Jones, who tells him that the King was never brought there; the Black Army had been paid to kidnap him and that he is now being shipped down south. Quigley moves south to the Schwamplands, where he finds his father being transported down the river. He fights the Seven Snake Sons, the children of the King’s old enemy. They reveal that Quigley’s father was kidnapped by him in order to become the new ruler of all bodies of water. The King, trapped as he is, flows further down the river. Quigley pursues him to the run off into Lake Lord of the Lake, where the King’s nemesis is waiting. The Lord of the Lake, knowing that the Black Army was moving west, had made a deal with them in order to gain more power in his own realm. Quigley defeats him, freeing his father. They head back home to the Kingdom Under the Sea, where the King concedes that he was wrong; Quigley is free to roam wherever he chooses, as long as he returns home every once in a while. Between Qwerty and Asdf In 1008, Quigley meets and falls in love with Oona Barramundi, the daughter of Barton Barramundi, a senator in the Kingdom Under the Sea. They marry and their first son, Quarton, is born the next year. King Quornelius dies in 1014. Quigley is crowned the new King Under the Sea. In 1017, Oona gives birth to a daugher, Oonie. Asdfghjkl Senator Sylvester Sharkskin becomes King Quigley's closest and most trusted advisor. Ability Coming from Under the Sea, Quigley has learned to swim like a pro. While everyone else sinks right to the bottom, Quigley is the only friend who can leap right out of the water. Dungeons 1. The Palace Under the Sea in the Kingdom Under the Sea file:jellyfoe.gif vs. Jellyfoe 2. The Black Jail in Darken file:jonnyboy.gif vs. Johnny Boy 3. The Schwamplands vs. the Seven Snake Sons 4. Lake Lord of the Lake vs. the Lord of the Lake Category:Friends Category:Kingdom Under the Sea Category:Royal Family Under the Sea